Talk:Fight Scenes/@comment-6548012-20160131191403
If I may, “the face” is much too general, not everything on the face hurts when hit, especially not the forehead. The way in which you strike matters a lot too—if you hook-punch someone's nose, it isn't going to hurt, but a direct open palm might kill the opponent. The groin is also very special. For a man, hitting the groin isn't going to hurt either, unless you end up going for the inguinal canal. Same thing for the shin, it's hard enough to hurt someone's shin while in the middle of a fight, and especially in a fight opposing two untrained people: It's more intelligent to go for the eyes, ears, throat, brachial plexus, the trapezius and serratus muscles, but when you don't train for that, well, you're not going for that, it's much more instinctive, wild and uncontrolled, which is a thing that lacks in this article. There is no choreographed fight. When you fight against someone, the other folk wants you down into submission. If you ever happen to fight against a martial artist, he wants you dead, because that's what martial arts are. What I mean, and what I think should be talked about is that not everyone has fought at least once, and even in the other group, not everyone knows how to fight properly. You can't expect some kid to pull up some Sherlock Holmes-*** **** in front of you. It's not normal. About melee weapons, not every melee weapon works like that. If one-handed swords clash, you won't be hurt if you know how to hold them. If you rush at a guy with a nunchaku whilst you have a warhammer, it's not gonna hurt you if you slightly touch his weapon. And then there's the type of melee weapon. There's a **** large difference between a karambit and a zhǎngxiǎobàng. Gun size doesn't define precision, at all. A sniper rifle doesn't shoot so well just because it's called a sniper rifle. Weight matters, but the barrel is much more important, and the function is also a big deal. You need to try handling a M143 Minigun sometime soon, it's heavy as shit and fully automatic, when a sniper's rifle is either bolt-action or gas-operated, is much lighter, and the barrel is much surdier. Miniguns' barrels are messy, when precision rifles' are made to handle the change in temperature after shooting. And the weapon means nothing as is yet, because it's not dangerous, the guy who holds it is. A sniper needs to be able to shoot your brains away around five hundred meters away at least, a sniper needs to be able to shoot between two heartbeats, because that is enough of a disturbance to off your shot by a whole meter. You can't just run around with it à la Call of Duty, blowing your enemies at a distance of 2 meters. With all of that knowledge, the example you use of a policeman holding a gun is also wrong. Bloke's arms are an inch away from his face, you can literally run out of harm's way. To be efficient with a handgun, you need to have your arms straightened and take off the god**** sunglasses. And that's about a little bit of what I have to add to this article, but this is more just pointing errors out, so I don't know if that should be added to the article, or if the other content should just be removed.